


Knot This Position

by itendswithz



Series: Slave Stiles Hale [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluffy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slave Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itendswithz/pseuds/itendswithz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Derek's first night with Stiles as his slave. Time to knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot This Position

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, but I'm finally in Los Angeles! Now to become a super famous writer. 
> 
> Also, this has a lighter tone than the first part. Hope that's cool with ya'll.

_Three hours into ownership_

Derek accepts the last of the town’s submissions a little before sunset, the citizens still weary of being out at night. “Stiles,” Derek barks. He waits until the teen returns to the open floor of the warehouse before continuing. “I’m done for the day, we’re leaving.”

“Umm, yea-sss.” Stiles stutters. “Yes, Alph-Der-Master Hale?”

Derek is pleasantly surprised to see a blush spread across Stiles' rosy cheeks to the top of his chest. The human’s shirt had been torn in compliance with the Alpha’s rule and the pale front is fully on display for Derek’s enjoyment. The skin so white it nearly shines in the fading sun. Little ridges of muscle promise a bumpy journey for Derek’s tongue to map and just enough moles that Derek could spend hours connecting the dots without repeating a pattern.

As Derek stands to gather his coat, he notices that Stiles’ forearms have moved to cross his chest and the teen begins to absentmindedly rub his hands up and down. The skin there bubbled out in goosebumps. A second look at Stiles’ face reveals a slight blue tint to those luscious lips. 

_Fuck,_ Derek thinks angrily to himself. He’s had Stiles for less than a day and he’s already failing.

“Stiles. Are you cold,” Derek asks, aiming for gentle but sounding rough.

Stiles shoots him a quick glance, eyes calculating. “A little,” he pauses. “But I’m adhering to the rules you established.”

The werewolf answers with a scowl. He knows one of rules was for Stiles to keep Derek informed of his well-being. He shouldn’t have to guess if Stiles is cold; the boy should tell him. “New rule. Tell me when you’re cold.”

He stalks forward until he is a step away. Derek can still smell traces of their earlier encounter, making his wolf rumble in content. Stiles is looking at him with a bit of terror in his eyes and the beginnings of fear waft from him. Derek shucks his leather jacket off and wraps it around the teen. “We are in public, call me Alpha Hale.” 

He grabs Stiles by the leather jacket covered shoulders and pulls him into a searing kiss. Derek traces his tongue around Stiles smooth lips, faint taste of come greeting him. Stiles moans and falls into the kiss, opening his lips and leaning into Derek. The wolf tries to pull back but Stiles follows, whimpering at the loss.

Derek stretches his arm out, lightly pushing the young man off him. “Wait until we get home,” he can feel his lips curving into a grin. “Then we’ll continue.”

Stiles’ blush is more than worth Derek feeling a bit stupid for saying something so lame. The alpha trails a hand down to Stiles’ wrist, clenching the joint before tugging the teen out to his Camero. Hearing Stiles gasp makes Derek’s wolf preen, but he doesn’t turn around to let the boy see just how it affects him. Derek is an alpha now – he has to act like it.

He unlocks the car and Stiles climbs in smiling like he’s been given the car as a gift, not as if he’s Derek’s passenger. Derek shakes his head, fighting a smirk. Neither talk as they drive but it’s far from silent. Stiles constantly moving, making noise somehow. His fingers dance along the dashboard, center console or door. Legs bouncing up and down or tapping to some unfathomable rhythm. Derek thinks it’s nerves at first, but when he takes a whiff all he can spell is the boy’s natural scent, his arousal, and the leather seats.

They reach the center of town and Derek automatically heads toward the house he’s won from Peter. The wolf may have been insane, but he had style. The two-story building is on the edge of the preserve and comes with a basement converted into a makeshift holding cell. That’s where Derek is keeping the beta and his mate. He’ll have to find a place for the two to stay now that Stiles has traded places with them.

It isn’t until Derek reaches the house that he realizes he’s going to have to explain how the next couple of weeks will pan out for Stiles. He parks the car and stops Stiles from exiting with a firm growl. “You need to know how this pack is going to work,” he lets his eyes flash.

Stiles turns and stills for a moment, then his right leg shake slightly. “I’ll build my pack in the coming months,” Derek starts. “But right now, the only people in that house are your friends. You need to be covered in my scent before you speak to the wolf; he has to know you’re **mine**.

“The only way to do that without turning you, is to knot you. Do you understand what that means?” Derek conveniently doesn’t mention how amazing it feels to knot someone and how he hasn’t done so in years. 

Stiles cocks his head slightly, like he’s trying to figure out what Derek didn’t share. It’s unexpectedly disconcerting. “Knotting… as in like what dogs do when they-” Stiles looks around and drops his voice to a whisper, “have sex.”

It’s so ridiculous it surprises a laugh out of Derek. Stiles narrows his eyes almost threateningly and the werewolf can see a retort ready to fly. “It’s similar to dogs,” Derek cuts in. “But unlike dogs, werewolves can knot outside of breeding purposes. There’ll-”

“Breeding!” Stiles squawks “I can’t get pregnant! I’m eighteen. I can’t have a baby. I’m too young for that. You should have told me that you wanted to knock me up. Oh. My. God. I’m going to be a teen mom. I’ve become a statistic. Parents will use me to scare their kids from having sex. What if MTV wants to do a show about me? I can’t be on TV! Derek, I’mnotmadeforTV!”

Stiles exhales and inhales heavily, eyes bugging. The acidy scent of terror has filled the car and Derek regrets ever saying ‘breeding.’ The wolf sighs and places his hand over Stiles’ mouth, silencing whatever nonsense he was about to spew.

“Unless you’ve suddenly grown a uterus, no one’s getting pregnant,” Derek sasses with an eye roll for measure. “As I was saying,” he adds with a pointed look. “It’s going to hurt at first. If… if you really don’t like it, I’ll only knot you tonight.”

It pains Derek to know that he’s giving Stiles this chance. He knows having the boy’s slender body tied to him for thirty minutes is going to be pure bliss. But good alphas make sacrifices and Derek wants to fix some of the damage Peter did. He pulls his hand away from the teen.

Stiles, eyeing him cautiously, says, “Let’s decided that after tonight.” There’s a beat of silence before Stiles speaks again. “Am I always going to be the bottom? I get that I’m yours now, but could we maybe switch it up sometime?”

Derek feels his wolf purr at how easily Stiles has accepted his position in the pack, but the man in him remembers what it feels like to push into someone, holding them tight. “We’ll see,” he says before leaving the car and walking to the house.

Stiles squeaks and comes running after him. Derek opens the door and ushers the teen into the kitchen. He points to an open space, “living room,” points to another door, “basement,” and points down a hallway, “bathroom.” He’ll give Stiles a proper tour later, now is time to finally fuck.

Grabbing Stiles’ wrist again, he leads them down a second hallway, past a flight of stairs and finally to the master bedroom. The second floor is three bedrooms and another bathroom, but the alpha and his slave will sleep in the biggest room. He pulls Stiles into the room, slamming the door with a kick never looking away from the human.

Stiles looks sheepish and the beast in him growls in desire. The kid looks delicious and Derek can’t wait to take what’s his. He moves forward, crowding into Stiles’ space, arms wrapping around the teen’s lower back. He leans forward and kisses Stiles slowly, gently. One hand rubbing up and down the small of his back, the other begins palming the swell of his ass. Stiles moans and throws his arms around Derek’s neck, one hand flying into the wolf’s hair.

Derek feels a leg wrap around his waist and a hard erection rubs against his own. He bites the corner of Stiles’ lip, relishing in the way Stiles shivers against him. He smirks and leans back. “Get naked,” he demands.

That delightful blush returns but Stiles compels, stepping back to undress. He unzips the jacket slowly, almost as if giving a Derek a show. And there’s a thought to revisit at a more appropriate time. Stiles shrugs out of the shoulders, letting the material slide off his arms. He looks around before tossing the coat onto a chair. He glances at Derek quickly before looking away and removes his belt. Stiles throws that on top of the jacket, letting his pants slip down before stepping out of them.

As Stiles is kicking off his shoes, Derek’s mind betrays him and points out that the sneakers will need to be replaced soon; that Stiles isn’t wearing any socks and his pants fell down rather easily. Stiles gulps and moves his arms to cover his chest. He’s black and yellow boxers do nothing to hide his raging erection.

Derek takes a long look, smearing the image into his brain. He notices that Stiles’ muscles hug his body tightly and can’t stop himself from thinking that maybe the teen is a little too thin. The part of his brain that obviously hates him screams that he needs to feed Stiles soon. Derek is tempted to postpone the knotting in order to eat, but Stiles uncrosses his arms and slinks towards him.

“One of us is wearing too much,” Stiles says around a smile. “And it’s not the one in Batman boxers.”

Taking the hint, Derek grabs Stiles by the hips and slams their bodies together. He knows his jeans don’t hide anything and his hard dick rubs against the teen’s straining cock. “Pretty sure I don’t need to remove clothing to enjoy you,” Derek grins as he bites at Stiles’ jaw line.

Stiles shivers and moans, “Derek, please.”

Derek isn’t sure what Stiles is asking for, but if it involves both of them being naked, he’s all for it. He slips his arms around Stiles and lifts, pleased when Stiles wraps his legs around Derek’s waist. A hand comes between them and strokes Derek’s cock, filling him out more.

Derek is selfish enough to admit that he’d love to fuck that warm throat again, but he’s sure that he wouldn’t last and might accidentally knot Stiles’ mouth. And while Derek’s never knotted a mouth, he’s heard stories of other wolves breaking jaws and nearly suffocating their slaves doing so. Stiles may be Derek’s to do with as he desires, but Stiles is still a person – and Derek, who has fought his whole life to remind others of his own personhood, won’t take that from Stiles. He won’t treat Stiles as just a sex toy.

He walks them both to his bed, enjoying the way his body rubs against Stiles. He’s legs hit the side of the mattress and he lowers Stiles, spreads him out. Derek leans down and captures that perfect little mouth one more time before biting and sucking bruises into the human’s throat and collarbone. Stiles is withering and mewling as he takes a perk nipple into his lips. A rough bite gains him a wanton moan and full body shiver.

Derek trails a path down to Stiles’ navel, sniffing deeply at his core. The spicy tang of arousal mixes with faint beginnings of sex and Stiles’ natural earthiness. It makes Derek’s cock leak. He wraps his hands around the top band of Stiles’ final piece of clothing and pulls down rapidly. It catches slightly on the jutting dick, causing a slight wince.

The Alpha just kisses away the pain, reveling in the salty skin and Stiles’ whines. He licks the head for a while, firm hands limiting Stiles’ actions. He pulls up to see his slave completely nude, mouth open panting and Derek never wants to lose this. “You’re beautiful. So beautiful.”

Stiles blushes and squirms to look at Derek. His pupils are blown wide with lust, fingers tangled in the sheets. “And you’re still wearing too many clothes,” he groans high as Derek rubs a smoothing hand on his inner thigh.

Derek chuckles and pulls back completely. He extends a claw and hears Stiles gasp and his pulse quicken. He sniffs discreetly, worried that he’ll find the acidic scent of fear. Instead, he discovers the heady rush of sex. Derek waits to make eye contact then flashes them from green to red, enjoying the thrill it sends in Stiles. 

He slashes down straight through his shirt, belt and jeans button. Derek literally muscles his shirt off by puffing out his chest. It’s a little harder, but Derek manages to flex his ass enough that with a good thrust forward, his jeans slide down enough he can step out of them. 

Stiles’ heart is pounding and he’s watching Derek with wide eyes. Precome leaking from his seven inches, coating the tip and underside nicely. “Derek,” Stiles says quietly. “Can… can I touch you?”

Derek climbs back on top of Stiles, arms braced above the human’s shoulders, nearly covering him completely. “Always. You can touch me whenever you need.”

Hesitant hands begin to stroke Derek’s forearms and a sly leg caress his thighs. Derek lowers his head to open mouth kiss Stiles. A tongue darts and traces his lower teeth, and it shouldn’t but Derek can feel his knot begin to swell. He pulls off and Stiles looks blessed out with his eyes closed, smiling bright like the sun. 

It makes the wolf in Derek happy. He’s been alone for so long, that to have this. It feels like he can breathe again. Derek blindly reaches beneath the bed until he can find the lotion he uses when he masturbates. He’ll have to buy lube tomorrow. 

“Stiles,” Derek says into Stiles’ mouth. “I’m gonna open you up then knot you now. Are you ready?”

Stiles hums a little before answering, “Yeah, I think so.”

It’s not the best answer, but it’s good enough for Derek. He leans back to rest on his knees. Stiles is beginning to breathe heavily, but Derek just rolls him over and pulls him onto his knees and hands, licking his spine in one strip. Stiles gives another on his full body shivers before giggling slightly. “Doggie style. Really?”

Derek pushes Stiles’ head down and slams his dick along the boy’s butt crack roughly as punishment. Stiles moans loud and long, arms shaking a little. “You like that,” Derek whispers into his ears. “Don’t you, _pup._ ”

“Ohhh,” Stiles whimpers back and wiggles his ass into Derek’s balls. It sends Derek into a fit and he pours most of the lotion into his hand and directly onto Stiles. He knows he can’t go slowly, so he jumps straight to two fingers, second knuckle deep. Stiles gasps and clams down around him, tight. Too tight. Derek can’t move without hurting him.

“Shhh… shhh…” Derek soothes, moving his palm to Stiles’ dick. He grabs it lightly and jacks Stiles for a bit. It’s too early for Stiles to come, but Derek might have to make him in order to make this as painless as possible. “Stiles, you need to relax or I’ll hurt you.”

Stiles groans but responds, “I know. I know. I’ll be good. I’ll be so good for you Derek.”

Derek growls with pleasure at Stiles’ easy admission. It takes the boy a couple of moments, but soon Derek is able to scissor him without fear of tearing. He stops jacking Stiles, but leaves his hand wrapped around the cock as a reminder that Derek has Stiles. 

It seems like forever, but Derek is finally able to spread his fingers as far apart as possible with little residence. Stiles’ panting makes Derek think it’ll safe to finally breach the human. He gets back onto his knees and shuffles forward a bit, dick lining up. “Stiles, I’m going to enter you know,” Derek says as with one hand one the base of his dick, the other hand curling around Stiles’ hip.

He pushes the head in a little roughly, but once it pops in, the rest slides smoothly. The lotion isn’t helping as much as Derek hoped, but it’s better than going in dry. His knot hits the rim and Derek wants to take. He wants to take so badly right now that it takes all of the self-control he has to not just shove in, ripping Stiles in half.

It would feel so good. Having this tight, warm heat surrounding him completely. To let his knot trap Stiles beneath him, to have total dominance over this pliant body. Stiles, with his head bowed down, trusts Derek completely; doesn’t know how evil people can be, doesn’t realize how sex can be a weapon.

It’s that thought alone that makes pull out, keeping the head and an inch in. Stiles is moaning and clamping down the entire time – trying to keep Derek’s cock from leaving him. It makes Derek smirk and he slams back in. Hard. The thrust pushes Stiles up the bed a little, but Derek just slowly draws back out. This time he stays about half way in. 

Giving Stiles a second to adjust and feel, Derek rams back in. His knot almost slips in, and before Derek can think he’s setting a brutal pace of long, slow withdraws and hard, fast enters. His hands grip shoulders for extra power and Derek was right. The bones are the perfect size for this. For his part, Stiles keeps pushing back onto Derek, clamping down. It’s heaven. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Derek decides that sex needs to happen at least once a day. More if they can.

He feels it the second his knots finally slips in. He stills, waiting to see how Stiles will react, but the human just whines high and loud before shoving his body backwards. “Don’t stop now,” Stiles cries. “I’m almost there. Almost.”

Derek likes the sound of that. He can’t pull back anymore so Derek begins swiveling his hips in a circular motion; knot a constant weight on Stiles’ prostate. It gets to be too much and Derek comes. No warning for either of them, he just comes deep into the body below him. 

The alpha wants to collapse on Stiles, drape his body over his conquest, but he knows the human can't hold his weight with hurting him so the wolf tumbles them onto their sides, come still spraying.

Derek comes for ten minutes before the heady rush of orgasm calms down into a slight buzzing of the skin. He takes a deep whiff, enjoying the smell of sex, his semen stuck inside his slave. He can sleep Stiles’ come too, a bitter, tangy scent. Like oranges, loam and ginger mixed together.

“Derek?” Stiles asks. “Can you hear me know?”

It sounds like Stiles has been asking this for a while and Derek wants to answer, but he’s coming again so he grunts and thrusts up just a little.

He floats down from his high to discover Stiles talking. “Derek. I hate this.”

Derek wants to pull out and leave. But he stays completely still, not wanting to hurt Stiles. He knows he promised to only knot if Stiles liked it too, but how is he expected to never have this again?

“Derek are you listening?” Stiles starts. “I hate this position. I want to be able to see you. This makes me feel used. Like you only want me for a warm hole. Like I’m useless.”

Derek feels a wave of anger. How could Stiles think he was only good for sex? Yes, the fucking was amazing, but Stiles _must_ have other skills. Derek kiss the nape of neck. “My Stiles,” he starts only to come for the last time as the knot shrinks.

If Derek can’t tell Stiles how he feels, then he’ll show him. The werewolf is still hard, so he keeps himself buried in, and rolls Stiles onto his back. On his knees in front of Stiles, Derek isn’t able to thrust that deep. He places the back of Stiles’ knees on his shoulders, gaining the much needed leverage to really fuck his slave.

He pistons in and out, mouth covering Stiles’ lips. Not really kissing, just sharing quick, harsh breaths. Derek can feel his knot swelling again, the second time always faster than the first, so he mumbles his way into a confession. “Not useless. Mine. My Stiles. Never useless. Not. A. Hole!”

He knots Stiles like this. The boy bent in half, Derek straining all his muscles to fuck as deeply as possible. His orgasm strong enough to white-out his vision for a while. 

When he comes to this time, Stiles is smirking a knowing grin. “You back for good now?”

Derek can feel his come still shooting, but he nods anyways. “While this is better,” Stiles says smiling wide. “I now have come drying on my stomach – thanks for that second surprise mind-blowing orgasm. Keep that on the menu – and my legs are cramping being so high.”

He looks to his left and right, a little shocked to see toned legs hanging off his body. “I tried to lower them,” Stiles continues, “but it pulled on the knot too much.”

Derek doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He tried to fix it, but seems he failed again. He settles for grumble-laughing because it’s never good form to cry after fucking someone. (And he can admit, it’s a little funny) “Have any better ideas,” Derek says.

Stiles pulls an extravagant thinking face. “How about, you on your back and I ride you, cowgirl style. Well, cowboy style.”

It might work. Derek knows his knot and dick have deflated enough to move easily. Grabbing Stiles by the sides, he maneuvers them into the position. He’s pushing Stiles downward, getting ready to help steady the boy when Stiles puts his hands on Derek’s chest and whines.

“Not right now!” Stiles laughs. “I just took an Alpha’s knot twice. My ass needs to rest. How can you even be ready to go again?! All I want to do is lay here and sleep. And maybe suck on a nipple for a while.”

“My nipple!” Derek coughs out incredulously.

“Hey don’t knock ‘em. You have great nipples. Fantastic nipples! The nipplest nipples to ever nipple.” 

Stiles is giggling so strongly by the time he finishes that Derek can feel him shaking against the wolf's bigger body. Can feel his own body shaking in suppressed laughter in return. He just rolls them until they’re spooning.

“Go to sleep Stiles. That’s an order,” he deadpans.

His closes his eyes and falls asleep to the sound of Stiles’ soft laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I need prompts! I have a spanking fic planned and Isaac will have a steamy entrance, but I need ideas. I think this series is going to be light-hearted instead of a Dom/Sub slave fic like the first parts sets up. I just really needed fluff. So anything that fits in that.
> 
> Every part will have sex though, cause this porn. The only things I won't do is mpreg and rape. All other ideas gladly welcomed!


End file.
